This invention relates to an "EZ Flow Energy Saver Door Closer" for use with sliding doors and windows.
A large percentage of the homes built within the last 20 years have sliding glass doors. The high cost of energy for heating and cooling has made it increasingly important to keep the doors closed most of the time. Children do not always remember to close the door when they enter or leave the room where the door is. Therefore, there is a need for having an automatic door closer.
Various spring and gravity motors have been suggested for automatically closing sliding doors immediately after they have been opened. One of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,102 which provides a pneumatic motor for slowly closing a door but provides an override for those situations in which a person forced the door closed at a rate in excess of the normal closing rate of the motor.